1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer case stand and more particularly pertains to securely holding and supporting a transfer case of a vehicle from a fixed location for allowing ready access by a mechanic with a transfer case stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transfer case securement apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, transfer case securement apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and supporting a transfer case are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,942 to Ward discloses a repair support assembly for automotive transmissions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,151 to Grundy discloses a transmission mounting stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,686 to Diaz discloses a transmission work station. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,211 to Adams, Jr. discloses a universal work station. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,125 to Jenkins discloses a transmission utility stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a transfer case stand that enables a mechanic to hold a transfer case at a fixed orientation for allowing ready access thereto.
In this respect, the transfer case stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely holding and supporting a transfer case of a vehicle from a fixed location for allowing ready access by a mechanic.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved transfer case stand which can be used for securely holding and supporting a transfer case of a vehicle from a fixed location for allowing ready access by a mechanic. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.